You Choose:Spin the bottle
by princezzme
Summary: This is no ordinary fanfic because if you read it chapter to chapter it wont make sense.In this story you choose what happens.Start at chapter 1


IMPORTANT: This is no ordinary fanfic if you read it from chapter to chapter it won't make sense. In this story **you **choose what happens. Follow the directions at the bottom of the page. Now…Enjoy

Spin the Bottle 

"Hey Hinata come over here with us!" Called her boyfriend Naruto from the other side of the room. They were at Neji's house party. Hinata hadn't wanted to come partly because she wasn't invited. So she walked over there anyway. Over there was Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Ten-Ten all in a circle. "Sit next to me." Naruto said. "Hey lets play spin the bottle!" Gaara said looking right at Hinata. _Why does he enjoy scaring me?_ Hinata thought. "Yeah that sounds fun" Sakura said looking at Gaara and Sasuke. Ino just nodded her and smiled. Kiba said yes. Sasuke and Naruto were in la-la land and Hinata didn't reply. It was a majority vote. So Hinata had to play anyway. Gaara went to go get a bottle. He came back with a pencil. "Well they said I would hurt myself if I had a bottle so they gave me this pencil, even though it's more dangerous." Gaara explained. He sat back down in his spot.

"I'll go first." Ino said. She spun the pencil and the tip landed on Naruto. "What!?" they both said. "You have to do it!" Sakura said interested to see what would happen. Ino rolled her eyes and blushed. They both looked disgusted at the thought of kissing each other but they leaned in anyway. "Today please!" Ten-Ten said. Then Ten-Ten pushed Ino into Naruto…which sent their lips crashing together…and them hurtling towards the floor with Ino on top Naruto. Gaara took a picture of them with his camera-phone. "I'm sending this to everybody!" Gaara said. Ino stood up, "Give me that!" she said reaching for the phone, but he pulled it away. "Just sit down." Sakura said suppressing a giggle. Ino grunted and sat back down. "I'll go next." said Gaara. He spun the pencil and the tip landed on Sakura. "Alright!" Gaara exclaimed. He kissed so suddenly that she almost pushed him away. _Almost._ But after about 3 seconds she had her arms around him. After about 3 minutes Naruto said "Dang Gaara let her breathe!" Gaara finally released her then smirked. Sakura was breathing hard, like if she had stayed in his kiss any longer she would have fainted from lack of oxygen. Ten-Ten took this opportunity to take her turn. It landed on Kiba. Gaara chuckled. While Ten-Ten looked nauseous, Kiba looked pleased with himself (even though he didn't do anything). "Um can't we skip this one?" Ten-Ten asked nervously. "Nope" Ino said coldly. They leaned in and bumped noses. Kiba pulled and squeaked. _Oh great_ Ten-Ten thought. She blushed. "You hit my nose!" Kiba said. "Sorry." Ten-Ten said to her shoes. "Take two!" Gaara said. They leaned in again and this time they kissed but just barely "Ew" They both said and wiped their lips off. "Hinata or Sasuke have to go." Sakura said. "Who said I was playing?" Sasuke said in snooty tone. "You are!" Ino said demandingly. Sasuke,scared, spun the pencil because Hinata wasn't going to do it. If anything he was hoping for Ten-Ten or Ino but it stopped on Hinata. So Hinata, angry that Naruto had kissed Ino so willingly flew into Sasuke's arms. She didn't really know to kiss very well so she just slowly moved her tongue from left to right in his mouth. Then she felt his tongue slip into her mouth._ Oh no he's kissing me back!_ Hinata thought, somehow she hadn't anticipated that. Sasuke was a little surprised at first but he went along with it and wrapped his arms around her.

Later

Naruto wanted to kill Hinata. But he couldn't because she was a girl. "Naruto wait!" Hinata called. But he looked back at her and she saw that his eyes were red and he had fangs. So she let him walk away. She wanted to cry. Ino and Sakura were angry at her and called her a whore and a skunkbag and Sasuke was drunk and following her. She had no way home since she rode with Naruto. Her choices were: to walk what would have been a 1hour ride home and she didn't know the way,ride with a drunken Sasuke, or ride with a homicidal Ino and Sakura. People were starting to leave. What will she do? You choose.

To ride with Sasuke go to chapter 2

To walk turn to chapter 3

To ride with Ino and Sakura go to chapter 4


End file.
